The Girl Who Loved Cats
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: Where a girl's father dies, all she is left with is a cat. But it's no ordinary cat.
1. Default Chapter

(Type a title for your page here) **

The Girl Who Loved Cats   
A Re-Telling of Puss 'n Boots   
Catalyst Style   


**

_ Once upon a time,   
as all tales begin,   
there was a girl who loved cats. _

She lived with her father,   
two older brothers,   
and wicked sister-in-law   
in her father's house,   
next to her father's mill,   
with a horse,   
a couple of chickens   
and two dozen cats...


	2. Chapter 1

(Type a title for your page here) **

Chapter One

**

When I was a young woman, I loved to read. I still do, of course, but back then the only thing I enjoyed more than curling up in the attic with a good book was actually making up my own stories. It's how I spent much of my time. 

My father was a simple miller, my mother, a miller's wife, and my older brothers, miller's sons. None ever having cause to learn the written language and I became the only member in my family who ever opened a book or lifted a quill. How this came about is due to my birth and my mother's unfortunate death. 

I was born late in my parents' lives. They were not expecting. My mother, frail already, died in childbirth. my father, already deep in his prime, sent me away to a nearby village, where I lived with a couple and their children. I called the couple Auntie and Uncle and the children cousin, even though they were of no blood relation to me. 

In the village, I went to school with all of the other children. I learned my reading and writing and arithmetic. At home I learned to cook and clean, along with my female cousins. 

My father visited almost every week and gave me so many presents. However, I rarely saw my brother's and the first time I saw my father's house was when I was fourteen. 

Once I turned fourteen, I was no longer considered a child and my schooling ended. If the children cared to continue their studies, they'd have to move to the cities and go to the university there, which very few boys did and even fewer girls thought about. Mostly, fourteen was the age when young men became full time apprentices and young woman began their search for a suitor. I decided to return to my father's house. I wasn't ready for neither marriage nor the enticing possibility of traveling to the city, to further my education. 

My Auntie and Uncle and Cousins were sorry to see my go. They were my family and I loved them like my family, still do, but I knew I had to go. It was time that I met my real family. 

Not the summer that I left the village, but the next summer, I was in the attic reading, like I usually was on summer evenings. I had one of our many cats draped across my knees. We always had a lot of cats, since rats and mice are always trying to get at the grain and flour. 

Then, from downstairs, came my brother's voice, calling. "Seraphina! Seraphina!" 

I tried to ignore him and concentrate on my book. I had that particular chapter about a million times, so I knew it was absolutely the best chapter. This is where the princess, distressed that her lover has deserted her, jumps off a bridge into a raging river. Oh, don't worry. It has a happy ending. She plucked out of the river by a golden eagle, which turns out to be her lover, who has been enchanted. It's so romantic, so exciting, so wonderful. 

However, my brother was quite insistent. "Seraphina, come here this instant. Father wishes a word with you." 

I sighed and put the book aside. _I'll finish it later,_ I promise myself, as I climb down the ladder to the kitchen. 

*** 

Oh, Dominic, Dominic, Dominic, my oldest brother, the patient, calm, strong one and his lovely wife, Yolanda. May they choke on chicken bones. As you may guess, I'm not very fond of either of them. They are both abominable. 

Dominic would like nothing better than to marry me off to the nearest suitor. Not that there had been many, seeing as my family is not rich and I am no great beauty, but there have been a few. The only thing that stops him is my aging father and Yolanda's total helplessness. 

My father once said that I shouldn't marry, unless I was in love, like he and my mother were. I think whenever my father looked at me, I reminded him of my mother. He loved me dearly, wanted only the best for, and sometimes a selfish part of my reasons I was his favorite. 

As for Yolanda, she is good for nothing, except to look pretty. She was spoiled as a child and she was spoiled as a wife. I doubt she truly loves my brother and she certainly has no love for me. I am only the servant, who cooks and cleans and washes, while she sits on her dainty behind, embroidering. Okay, I admit, she's good at one thing I'm not. I couldn't embroider if my bloody life depended on it. Still, she can't read nor write, so what is she supposed to do all day? 

My other brother, Hector, is not so bad, though he has recently joined the King's service and he has little time for me. Still, he sends me gifts (ribbons or pennies or books) for holidays and other special occasions, so he is not nearly as abominable as Dominic. 

*** 

"Father," I said softly, as I came into his room, "You wanted to speak to me?" 

My father had not faired the last winter well, often subcoming to fits of coughing and far too many times was restricted to bed. For my father, an active man all his life, it was Hell. It hurt me to see him there, looking so obviously ill. But he smiles at the sight of me and I automatically feel better. 

"Ah, my Seraphina, my most precious jewel, my beautiful daughter, come, sit by me." 

I felt a blush crawl up my neck to my cheeks as I took a seat on the stool by my father's bedside. Every girl loves to be flattered by her father, even though we tend to hide it because it can be embarrassing in public. 

"Are you feeling well, father?" I ask. 

"Very well, daughter." he said, as he pets a very large Russian Blue that is nestled in the crook of his arm. I don't recognize the cat but we have so many it's hard to keep track of them all. my father loved cats and, I guess, that's why I do, too. my father used to poo-poo anyone who'd say a dog was a better companion. he'd say, "A cat is just as loyal, more intelligent and better at catching rats." from my experience, I tend to agree. 

I reached over and scratched the Russian Blue behind the ear. He purred in pleasure. 

"His name is Puss." my father said, "Do you like him daughter?" 

"I like any cat, Father," I answered, "especially one who purrs so loudly." Puss seemed to hear my praise and purred even louder. 

"He likes you." My father observed, "That is good." 

"Father, was there a reason you asked me here?" 

"I only wanted to hear the sound of your beautiful voice." 

"Thank-you." 

"And to ask you if you'd like to come to Chapel Hill with me tomorrow," 

"We could have a picnic, with lemonade?" 

"Of course." 

"I'd like that very much." 

We spoke a couple of brief words, before my father fell asleep and I crept out of the room. I don't think I have to tell you we never had a picnic on Chapel Hill. 

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

(Type a title for your page here) **

Chapter Two

**

I used to love rain. I used to love how it felt when it hit my face and how it tasted when I caught the droplets in my mouth. I used to love warming myself beside the fire, wrapped in an afghan, watching as steam streamed away from my drying clothes. 

I hate the rain now, because it rained the day we buried my father. 

I didn't cry that day, though Yolanda bawled her eyes out. They were fake tears, she cared no more for my father that a wolf does his prey. Or, perhaps, they were tears of joy, meaning that the mill would have to support one less person, and there would mean more money and dresses and embroidery thread for her. 

Still, I didn't cry and somehow knew, somewhere in my brain, the sky was crying because I refused too. Why the sky would care if I wept or not, I do not know. 

However, let's not dwell on the funeral, the thought can still make me cry on lonely nights, and move straight to the reading of the will. The bailiff of the village came to our mill, to straighten out my father's records. To Dominic, my father gave the mill and the house. That was to be expected. I may not like Dominic but I can't deny him his birthright, to carry on with his father's trade. To Hector, my father gave the livestock (Omit the cats, they came with the mill.). Again, this was expected. Then it was my turn, and I, always suspected to be his favorite, was given a cat. Specifically, it was Puss the Russian Blue but still, it came as a shock. I was hoping, expecting actually, a bit gold or money, so I could leave and make my own way in the world. 

Hector sold the live stock back to Dominic and returned to the King's Service. The very same day Hector left, Dominic told me that I was to marry Master Kinnlison, a Master Merchant. I'd only meet the fat slob once and I didn't care to again, thank you very much. 

At first, Yolanda was against it. If I was gone, who was to keep house? I thought I had found an unlikely ally in my enemy but then Dominic said that with me and my father gone, there would be more than enough money to hire a maid. After that Yolanda was more than happy to see me gone. 

I was horrified that I was to be married off, less than a fortnight after my father's death. Did they expect me to wear black to the wedding? 

Yolanda told me to clear the table. I refused. Dominic said I needed to learn some obedience. I spat on him. He slapped me. I ran to my room and cried. I think I cried more than the sky did at that the funeral. 

Puss jumped up on my bed and started to purr. I grabbed him and buried my face in his fur. I don't think it was every comfortable for him but he didn't fight my grip. In fact, he continued to purr and I fell asleep. 

**

End of Chapter Two 

**


	4. Chapter 3

Notes: Sorry this took so long to this get up. I was hoping to put up chapters three, four and five all together but I hit writer's block. And now with my provincial exams coming up, it might be the beginning of July before I get the next parts up. Don't worry. I will get the rest of the story up. I will finish this.   
  
I woke up near midnight. Dominic and Yolanda were fast asleep. Puss was gone, off doing  
cat things, like stalking mice. I lay in my bed as the moonlight flittlered in through my window and sparkled   
around my room, like fairy dust. I loved it. It was so peaceful. So magical. So special. Then   
I remembered that in a few days, I'd never see the dancing moonlight again. I'd be off at some strange   
house, in a strange bed, with a strange man. I felt my heart drop back into my toes and couldn't   
stop the sobs from coming out of my mouth.  
  
"Don't cry, Seraphina." An unfamilair voice purred.  
  
I stopped crying. I was too startled. I glanced quickly around and as far a I could tell, I was   
all alone, "Where are you?"  
  
"Down here," the voice without a body said. It was coming from the floor.  
  
Curiously but with caution, I leaned over the edge of my bed and look down at two wide eyes,   
"Puss? Did you... Of course not, that's crazy.. You didn't, you didn't talk, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke, Seraphina."  
  
I fell backwards onto my bed and almost toppled off the other side. When the World didn't end   
in a fire of brimestone, a cautiously looked down at Puss once more.  
  
"Don't scream, Seraphina. You'll wake your brother."  
  
I've gone insane. Totally and completly insane.   
  
"You've not gone insane, Seraphina."  
  
Great, it was a talking cat that could read minds  
  
"I've gone mad."  
  
"You've gone so such place. If anyone has entered madness, it is I. I am the talking cat, after all."  
  
Had this been any other creature thta had spoken, I might have vey likely keeled over in a faint. As it was, the cat spoke with such conviction and in such a convincing matter, that I could hardly not believe him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To grant your father's last wish."  
  
"What? Are you majik?"  
  
"No, not in the sense you are thinking. His wish is a request I am willing to grant in return for a past kindness."  
  
"What kindness did he give you?"  
  
"Years ago, a cat, bruised, hungry and being tormanted by a pack of village dogs, was rescued by  
a kind boy. That cat was me and that boy was your father."  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. We were, it seemed, both lunitics. "I know of no cat who has lived passed two decades and my father was not a boy even three score years ago."  
  
Puss hissed, "If I was enchanted into a cat, don't you think I could also have been cursed with immortality."  
  
"How can immortality be a curse?"  
  
"It is a curse to live while all you love and know dies."  
  
I had nothing to say to that and Puss continued, "Your father was wise for his youth. He said he'd like to save his request, until he was older. So, every spring I returned and leave, to return the next year. Always, the request never uttered, until this visit.  
  
"On his death bed, your father wished for you to be provided for. He wished me to make sure you married for love and were not sold off to the highest bidder."  
  
I couldn't say anything. I was stunned, suprised, happy to know that my father had not forgotten me, even if I was completely sure I was out of my mind."  
  
"So, Seraphina of Chapel Mill, what to you want?"  
  
Thinking that I had gone quite mad and that nothing I said would have any consequence, I   
jokingly told Puss, "I want to be a Queen."  
  
The cat took my request seriously, "Indeed. That is a big wish. No matter, it can be done. Now,   
you'd had better pack some clothes and plenty of food."  
  
Pack? For what?"  
  
"To run away, my dear. You can hardly be Queen if you are married to that unshaven, pig keeper,   
brute of a beast they call Master Kinnlison."  
  
So, while Dominic and Yolanda slept, I crept downstairs, with a bundle of cothing in one hand   
and my shoes in the other. I took some bread and cheese from the cupboards, before stealing off   
into the night, with Puss.  



	5. Chapter 4

(Type a title for your page here) **

Chapter Four

**

The town of Chapel never looked more beautiful. I'm standing on Chapel Hill and I could see everything. You know that saying: East, West, Home is best. How true. I'd been gone for years and now, to finally be home, how wonderful. It was so good to be home. Everything was just as I remembered. The house my father built with his own hands. The mill. The garden. The shed. 

A woman walks out of the house. Yolanda, I presume. Her belly is bulging and a little boy is holding tightly to the hem of her skirt. Yolonda's different. More motherly. She looks up and over. She must see me because she starts to wave frantically and beckoning me forward. Maybe Yolanda isn't so bad after all. 

Yolanda runs into the house and pulls out a man. At first a think it's Dominic but then, somehow, I realize it can't possibly be. It's just not Dominic. Doesn't feel like Dominic. Then I take a closer look and realize the woman is not Yolanda. I just know it isn't but it's not until the eleven, twelve-year-old runs out from behind the mill that I realize just who these people are. This is not Yolanda and Dominic's family. It is my family! The man is my father, the woman my mother. The boy hanging around my mother is Hector and the other boy is Dominic. And the baby, the unborn baby in my mother's belly, is me. 

My mother and father call up to me. "Come daughter. Come, join us." I start to run down the hill, wanting to join this family I never knew. But then this fierce wind comes out of nowhere and blows me back, away from everyone. I can't go forward. 

Then the clouds start to billow. I look up and the face of a cat, in the clouds, looks down at me, "Seraphina." 

And I said, "Yes." 

And the cat replied, "Wake up, Seraphina." 

"But I am awake." Only I wasn't because it was all a dream, a silly dream. 

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. I didn't scream though, not like the first morning I woke up with _that_ face glaring at me, just like it's been glaring every other morning. 

"Puss," I told the Russian Blue, a bit too harshly, "Don't do that! I don't like waking up to find you in my face." 

"How else then am I to wake you up come morning?" 

"You could let me sleep." 

"And waste the daylight? We mustn't. Must keep moving." 

Whatever you say, oh noble feline." 

Groggily, I got to my feet and stumbled around, trying to gather together my stuff, not that I had much. We had been travelling for about four days. Sometimes we manage to hitch a ride on a wagon but we mostly walked because Puss insisted we stick to back trails, in case Dominic came after us. I doubt it. He's probably glad just to get me out of his hair. Actually, I don't mind the walking but we're kind of running out of food. I had to skip breakfast, so I was a little crabby. 

We walked in silence for a while. Puss isn't much of a talker. And when he does talk, he blatantly refuses to talk about his past. That made me a little uneasy but what could I do? Without Puss I would be on my own and I'm not ready for that. 

"Puss, I want a bath." I said out of the blue. The silence was starting to get on my nerves. I almost miss Dominic's yelling, almost. 

"If you wanted a bath, you should have told me when I asked you what you wanted." 

"I didn't know I wanted a bath back then." 

"That's not my problem." 

"Puss." 

"What?" 

I grumbled. "You know, Puss, we're going to have to go into town, sooner or later. We have hardly any food left." 

"Trust me." 

"Puss." I tried to sound tough. I don't know if I succeeded. 

"Okay, okay Seraphina. I will make you a promise. Tonight, not only will you have had your bath, but a full stomach and a bed to sleep in. How is that?" 

"It sounds very nice." 

"I thought so. Now, if you'll excuse me..." And off he ran into the undergrowth, out of sight. 

_ Oh, I am really getting annoyed with that animal._ How and when I let myself become dependent on a cat, I didn't know. I did know, however, that without Puss, I was lost in the forest, with no way out. 

Not knowing what else to do, I sat down and had lunch. It was still early but I was hungry. I ate all the food and drank all the water, leaving nothing for Puss. _Serves him right,_ I thought, _for running off and leaving me behind._ Besides, he's a cat and cats can hunt for themselves. 

Puss considered himself a cat. He had explained that to me. He may have been human once but that had been a long time ago and he was a cat now, even though he could talk and sometimes walk upright for short periods of time, be it painfully. From the sharpness in Puss' voice as he told me this, I knew we weren't going to have this conversation often. In fact, Puss was reluctant to tell my anything of his past, not even his true name or where he came from. _Why?_ I wondered, _ What was so horrible that he didn't want to tell me. Did it have something to do with his being changed into a cat? How had he ended up being changed into a cat, anyway? Some witch or warlock must have done it but for what reason? Even if you are evil, you don't change people into cats for fun, do you?_ Not that I had much experience with evil. As close as I've come are Yolanda and Dominic and they aren't actually evil, just mean. 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice how quiet the forest had become. Where were the birds? The squirrels? The creatures in the bush? Even the black flies in the air and the earthworms in the ground had gone silent. The only sound was the wind stirring the trees and my own breathing. It was creepy. 

I got to my feet, preparing to tun if necessary. 

_Oh, Puss, where are you?_

Then I heard it, like distant thunder. Only it didn't rumbled off like thunder does. It drew nearer and I was about to run, when out of nowhere, Puss appeared. 

"Stay," he told me, breathless, before running off, a streak of gray in the undergrowth. 

Stay! He wanted me to STAY! He was crazy! He was insane! Where did he get off telling me to STAY while he ran away from Goddess only knows what? or maybe I was the insane one because I did stay. I hide behind a tree and I stayed to see what all the commotion was about, three wild boars chasing one tear streaked boy. 

Back when I had lived in the village, me and my friends use to go out into the nearby forests to play. There were boars in those forests. My Aunt would always remind us to beware of those boars, especially when there were piglets, as boars can be awfully protective of their young. This boy apparently had never been given that advice or hadn't heeded it. Which basically meant I would have to rescue him, caring foolish person I am. 

My first step would be getting his attention and have me run to me. That turned out to be harder than I thought because when I called the kid over he ran AWAY from my, the idiot. I ran after them, taking a short cut so I ended up ahead of them. I got to wait all of five seconds before the boy ran past me. I grabbed him from behind. He started yelling. "Don't take me home! I don't want to go home!" 

"What are you talking about?" I didn't have time to wait for answer and started pushing the kid up the nearest sturdiest tree. "Climb." 

Luckily both the kid and I can climb pretty well, so we get out of goring range before the boars reach us. Unluckily, my pack slipped off my back and since it has my scent, the boars figure it must be me. I have to turn my head away from the destruction of my only belongings in the world. 

To keep myself and the boy, who looked pretty scared, and tried to start up a conversation. And, to my credit, didn't use the words 'idiot', 'crazy', 'idiot', 'foolish' or 'idiot' once. "What's your name, kid?" 

"Poki?" 

_Poki? I had a cat named Poki once. Then again I had a cat name Alexander Graham Bell and another named Cleopatra, so I guess that doesn't mean much._

"So, um...Poki, why aren't you home." 

"I ran away." 

"Oh, that makes two of us." 

Poki looks at me with a sort of awe. "You ran away? You're not here to take me home." 

"Of course no-" Suddenly, Poki scream as the tree starts to wave back and forth. The boars have gotten tired of tearing apart my pack and they're converging on the tree. Luckily it's a sturdy old tree and isn't about to yield to a bunch of boars. The boars realize this and start digging underneath, trying to tumble us from under. Hopefully they'll get bored before the roots give out. 

And to add to this fun, that black cloud I saw earlier has decided to open up and rain. I started to curse. I cursed the boars. I cursed Poki for getting the boars mad. I cursed Puss for leading me out here. I cursed Dominic for trying to sell me off. I cursed my father for dying and my mother for having bore me. The I felt guilty about cursing the dead. And I realized I couldn't curse the boars for being boars and, no matter what Poki had done, he didn't deserve to be gored to death. And I felt bad about cursing a creature already cursed. So, I cursed Dominic. If I had the power of a witch, Dominic would have died several painful deaths, much, much worse than choking on chicken bones. 

All through the rainstorm, the boars kept up their digging, trying to unearth the tree and get us down. No lightening but a thunder clap. _ Great, just great. _

"Look!" Poki squealed, pointing down. 

My gaze followed his grimy finger to the ground where the leader of the boars lay screaming in agony and the other two were racing off into the forest. 

Another thunderclap and the screaming boar fell silent. Poki and I watched as a party of five men, in hunting garb, came into view. They must have all been cut from the same piece of cloth, except one had one of those new shooting contraptions. 

"Papa!" Poki squealed, clambering down and flinging himself around the man with the firing stick, apparently forgetting he had previously runaway. 

I, too, came down from the tree and, trying not to wince too much, began to go through the remains of my belongings. There was no doubt that the sack, sturdy thing that it was, wasn't damaged. My food bag was a different story, not that it mattered. It wasn't like I had any food to put into it. The bottle of ink I had brought had shattered, ink soaking into the blank parchment. All my quills were broken, omit one. My knife and dishes were still intact but I had only one set of clothing now. But what really choked me was the destruction of the one storybook I had brought with me. The cover and about the first ten pages had been ripped away, never to be seen again. The rest of it was torn, dirty and water stained but I couldn't throw it away. It had been a gift from my father, when I first pronounced proudly to him that I could read. He had taken me to the shoemaker, who was also a bookbinder, and had let me choose anyone I wanted. I choose the prettiest book in the shop. Completely illustrated, it must have cost a small fortune. I held the battered book to my chest and tried not to cry. 

Someone lightly draped a cloak over my shoulders and gently urged me to my feet, while someone else picked up my back and bedraggled belongings. Suddenly, I felt very tired, very drained. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Someone allowed me to lean on them but, after I had almost walked into a tree, the man decided it would be safer and quicker if he just carried me. I didn't protest, too tired. 

Ahead. 'Papa' was telling Poki how 'Nana' had had a vision where a gray cat had come and said where to find Poki. I couldn't help but smile. _Of course_

We made it to Poki's family's homestead just as the storm cleared and the man who was carrying me asked if I could stand. I said yes and he gently lowered me to the ground. I witnesses a tearful reunion between Poki and his mother. I felt my heart swell. 

"Seraphina?" 

Puss, of course. I thought of all the horrible things I had wanted to do to Puss and realized I just didn't have the strength. I kneeled down in the mud and scratched Puss behind the ear. He purred. 

"Young lady." I looked up. It was the first time Poki's Papa had addressed me. "I understand you saved my son's life. We don't have enough gold to repay you, even if we sold everything we owned. But how does a bath, a meal and a place to sleep sound?" 

I looked to my companion and learned that cat's, or at least Puss, can wink. 

To be continued... 

Notes: I leave for a month long road trip in little over a week. I don't know when I'll have access to the internet or even a computer. So, I have no idea when I'll get the next part up. I was hoping to post the next chapter before we leave but, in case I don't get the time, I just wanted to tell everyone what became of me -Catalyst 


	6. Chapter 5

(Type a title for your page here)

**Chapter Five**

After that singe act of bravery, things continued to happen to me. Sometimes it would be Puss, telling me to hurry, like "The Baker's wife is having her baby." or "Hurry and chase the crows from the corn." Sometimes it was just luck, like the time Puss and I came upon the carriage stuck in the mud. I was often the first to the scene, the first to help. 

I had only stayed at Poki's family's place a few days, not wanting to wear out my welcome. As I traveled along the road, no longer worried if Dominic might come after me, my name seemed to travel with me. I was somewhat of a local celebrity, known chiefly for being a good samaritan. I took the rewards people gave me, (for my father always taught me it was rude to refuse gifts.) and never complained if I wasn't even thanked. I began to enjoy the meeting of knew people and the new challenges. But the stories that got passed on about me, they were unreal. It seemed the further you got from the source, the more outrageous the stories became. It got to the point that I grew tired of setting the story straight. When asked if I really defeated the boorish devil stole babes from their mother's bosoms with only a fire stick(Oh, guess where that story got started), I'd just nod, say "Yes, that is what I heard." and change the subject. 

As it came to pass, one day, I was sweeping out the Rottingham Inn's floor, when Puss and I overheard a conversation between two men, saying the princess would be travelling through the countryside the next day and would surely pass though town. 

I could see a plan was forming behind Puss' eyes. That night, after I finished pouring ale and whipping down the tables, I told Master Olge that I was leaving in the morning. He said he was sorry to see me go. 

Puss and I left the next morning and walked a few miles until we came to a bridge that crossed this stream. It was here that Puss 'suggested' I'd take a wash. I told Puss that I had washed last week and, besides, it was early fall and, though the day was fairly warm, it wasn't _that_ warm. Puss told me to trust. I did, because I am an idiot. 

I stripped down naked and sat in the stream. I wasn't to worried about getting caught. I could hid under the bridge if anyone came close and Puss promised to keep watch. Besides, the stream was fairly deep and when I sat down it came up to my neck. It wasn't as cold as I had expected it to be. I turned to tell this to Puss, only to see the little thief running off with my clothes! 

I made to run after him but, upon remembering my revealing state, sunk back into the water. Oh, what horrible things I called Puss. What tortures I made up to do when I got my hands on him. 

When I had finally finished cursing the feline, the sun was high in the sky and shinning brightly. But despite the warmth, I started to shiver. Occasionally a wagon or walker would pass by and I'd be forced to hide under the bridge. 

I began to devise a plan. I would leave the stream and run for the woods. Using back trails, I could enter someone's yard and steal a dress or long tunic off the clothesline. I was about to execute my plan when I saw this fancy carriage in the distance. I ducked under the bridge, figuring they would pass without any qualms. Only they stopped on the bridge, right over my head, and someone stepped out. 

I moaned quietly to myself, wishing I'd spent less time cursing and more time thinking. How long did this party intend to stay? Oh, I was I ever cold. I wanted out of this water. Was there some way I could slip away without being seen? 

Just then a femine voice called out, "Lady Seraphina. Lady Seraphina." 

My name but I'm no lady. Still, she knew my name. 

I peeked around the bridge. There was a young woman, dressed finely, standing on the bank, looking down at me. She looked pleasant enough, so I decided to risk it. Sinking as deep as I possibly could, so she couldn't witness my state, I swam into the sunlight. 

"Are you the Lady Seraphina?" 

"I suppose so, m'lady." 

"And would a wild beast of sorts have run off with your clothes?" 

I recalled Puss running off with my shoes and dress. "Oh, quite so. And when I get my hands on that creature, he will be quite sorry." 

"Indeed." The lady seemed to get more excited with every word. "And would you be an adventurer?" 

"I suppose so, m'lady." 

The lady actually giggled and clapped her hands in delight. "Wonderful. Wonderful. Oh, I'm Princess Ophelia but you probably figured that out already." 

I hadn't figured that out and I tried to curtsey in the water but I don't think the princess noticed. However, she did remember my lack of clothing. "Hermia!" She called up to the coach. 

An older, stiff necked woman came forward, "Yes, your majesty." 

"Bring one of my extra dresses for Lady Seraphina." 

"Yes, your majesty." 

"And Hermia, tell the coach master, we'll stay here for lunch." 

"For lunch, your majesty?" 

"Yes, for lunch. This is a picturesque spot and I'd like to get better aquatinted with Lady Seraphina. Who knows, perhaps I'll take a dip myself." 

The already pale woman, went paler. "I hope you are joking, your majesty." 

"Of course, Hermia. Only a joke." 

The woman nodded stiffly and went back to the coach. She didn't give the princess a second glance so she didn't see the longing I saw in the girl's eyes. That's when I realized she was just a girl, like me. 

*** 

After I had figured how to fit into the dress and scrambled up the bank, the princess and I had lunch on a table beside the coach. The princess asked me all sorts of questions, such as, where was I born. I told her I was born near Chapel Hill. She seemed surprised that it was so close. She asked why I became an adventurer. I said I was running away from a marriage that I wanted no part in. She told me she envied me and then asked why I kept glancing around. 

"Oh, I'm looking for my companion." 

Princess Ophelia gasped, "The cat, who speaks in human tongue." 

"You've seen Puss?" Believe it or not, I was a bit worried. I'd gotten quite fond of that fur ball. 

"He's the one who stopped our carriage. Oh, such a gentleman or, rather, gentlecat. He said that his mistress, the first female adventurer, had been bathing when a wild beast came along and stole all her clothes and supplies. We came as soon as we possibly could." 

"And where's Puss?" 

"He refused to come with us, saying he had urgent business in a nearby village. I assured him you two could meet up at the castle." 

"The castle?" 

"Of course. You didn't think we would just dump you on the side of the road, with only a travel dress." 

"Well, I - thank you." 

"Think nothing of it." Princess Ophelia said, as she finished her last cucumber sandwich, "I believe we should be heading back now." 

"Back to the castle?" 

"Of course." The princess Ophelia squealed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her carriage. 

Oh joy. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In all truth, I'd never ridden in a carriage before, only wagons and horseback. It's quite different from what I was use to. For those of you who have never had this experience, I'll describe it. You're sitting in a box, being pulled by several unknown horses driven by an unknown man. Basically, it's a coffin, a glorified coffin but a coffin all the same, only you haven't the pleasure of being dead. 

I suppose I would find carriages much more appealing if I was driving. Or if there was more windows. Or if I could see where we were going. 

However, Hermia and Ophelia didn't seemed to mind the close quarters. In fact, Ophelia was chattering happily away as if nothing was out of the ordinary, which I suppose was true for her. 

"My parents will be dying to meet you." Ophelia gushed. 

"I doubt your parents have ever heard about me." 

"As do I." Hermia scoffed. 

I do confess, at this point, I was feeling a bit ill and I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, so I can't recall the rest of it. I think I perhaps I dozed because the next thing I remember was that the sun had dipped toward the horizon and we were entering through the city gates. 

I had always imagined cities as being clean and orderly places, such as the court house in the village. The clocks would ring on time, everyone would be punctual and all meetings would converge at a certain place at a certain time. None of this wandering in two hours late. I had imagined the buildings to be like Yolanda's father's house, pristine and clean. And, of course, everyone would be fabulously rich, like Master Kinnlison. There would be no lean winters, no starving. I had often heard how magnificent the cities were. I saw no such magnificence. 

In hindsight, that comes from looking back on the past, I can not believe I had to be so naïve about life. But I can also forgive myself. I had never been in a city before. The largest place I've ever been is the village. And so, I beseech you, understand. 

My first revelation came when I saw, in disbelief, the shear number of people mingling in the street. I couldn't believe so many people would voluntarily allow themselves to be smashed together like canned fish. I never imagined going into a city, even safely contained in the carriage (Now I laugh at how quickly the cage had become the fortress), could be so offending on the nose. The smells were nauseating. 

It was akin to walking into an uncleaned barn perfumed with burned dinner and rotten fish. I hate fish. And it wasn't like they tried to clean the smell away. They tried to bury it under scents of lavender and cinnamon. It was simply revolting. 

I had lived my life in the quiet, serene world of the country and never once was grateful for the lack of sound. Prior to my encounter with the Princess, the worst din I had to complain about was the village tavern's occasional midnight drinking celebration. As we pushed deeper into the throng of noise, I longed to be home, in the hidden corner of my attic. 

I ventured a peek out of the window. Heaven charm! The people. A giant foot could step down on this street and kill twice the number of my village. How horrible. I gave prayer that no such thing should happened. And then offered several for the poor creatures packed up against each other and the carriage, humans and breasts alike. For the peddlers and their wares. To the school children running about. To the beasts of burden, to the strays, to the rats in the gutters. But mostly, I prayed for the beggars, hunched up against building walls. Beggaring to everyone, every familiar and strange face. They were old, or children. Infirm or stricken with disease or crippled. I felt my eyes water in horror. 

Princess Ophelia and Hermia seemed oblivious to the offences around us. In fact, Ophelia seemed almost proud of this sweltering, stink of civilization. And, I do admit, there were some very fine things , to be sure. The buildings and towers were terribly high and the more expensive walls were had bright paintings upon them or pieces of glass embedded into the mortar and one wall I saw was made completely of white marble. And, if I looked down alleyways, I could see places that were less polluted and dingy. I even caught a glance at healthy, growing gardens and the sight eased me for a moment, long enough to hear Ophelia rattle on about all the wonderful music halls, play houses, museums and libraries that the city had to offer. 

I supposed that if one had no other choice or one knew nothing else, the city was a passable place. But I could never live in such a place. The structures were so tall they reached far overhead and I couldn't even see the tops of them. They blocked out the sun and I could not even see the sky. I had never felt so confined, so trapped. I was a prisoner. I was a lost ship, sent adrift onto a sea of human misery. 

The princess didn't seem to mind but it sure made me uncomfortable. Ophelia just kept chanting in a sort of an ignorant way, while Hermia kept staring down at me like a hawk upon a field mouse. And I, sitting between the two, sweated away, sure that I was going to go mad and kill everyone in the silly carriage. I wanted air. Needed a fresh breath desperately. I found myself praying to the being above that a hand would be sent down to ripe off the carriage roof. I needed out. I needed to see the sky. 

Just when I think I could stand to live another second, the Princess turned to me and said with a half smile, "Almost there." I couldn't see the castle but I choose to believe the Princess. 

We were stopped a total three checkpoints and at each point we were waved through. I noticed with each stop the pungent smell lessened by a degree and the noise faded away. The carriage than stopped on finally time and we got out. I raised my face to the dark sky of stormy ash, the product of the hundreds of family fires and the factories that produced all things. It wasn't a very magnificent entrance, almost an obscure side door, like any other I had ever seen. The only difference was the posted guards. They took one look at the princess and admitted us. They never even bothered to question me. In fact, they nodded to me, as if I was expected. Or maybe the princess was simply in the habit of bringing home strays. 

Hermia immediately shuffled off somewhere, so it was up to Ophelia to show me around. It was difficult to keep an eye on her; my vision was so often being distracted. I have never in my life seen such magnificence. Everything shone with a brilliance I had only dreamed off. Every surface polished spotless. This is what I had expected from the city. Just like the courthouse. Yet it wasn't, really. There was something odd about this place because even though the Town Hall is always so clean, it is always so busy. However, here, the corridors were wide and so long that I couldn't see the end but I never saw another person, not even a servant, which I assumed Ophelia had plenty of. 

I was more than I little relieved when Ophelia entered a room. Every surface of the wall was covered in shelves, paintings or windows. The shelves contained sculptures and books and things I couldn't identify. The paintings were of landscapes on lands never heard of and some, I'm sure, were a design of the painter's imagination. There were three large windows, with the middle on made of stain glass. The other two contained a glass so clear I could actually see out in. It gave the most remarkable view of the river and the city beyond. The city looked almost innocent from here, almost, dare I say it, beautiful. The floor to the room was covered with a carpeting of rugs, the finest I had ever seen, the weaving was so intricate that I found it hard to believe it was a rug and not a master painting. Under the windows, sat a bed, a simply bed like the one I use to have, except it was perhaps twice as wide. Well, I guess a good bed can never be improved upon. Finally, in the middle of the room, there was a pile of royal purple pillows, with golden fringes. 

"Here, we can talk." Ophelia light a couple of lamps for extra light, flopped down on the mound of pillows and started to take off her shoes and stockings. "This is my personal bedroom. It use to be my nursery, when I was little." She smiled, her thoughts far way, as she untried her bonnet and pulled out her hairpins. Her raven black curls unrolled off her head and bounced down on her shoulders. 

"Miss Ophelia." Hermia was standing in the doorway with a robe. "It is time for your bath, Miss." 

Ophelia let out a long, dramatic sigh, "Yes, Hermia." Ophelia turned to me, "You will wait here until I'm done, won't you?" She didn't bother to wait for my reply, just got out and skipped out of the room. Hermia shot me a glance, as if to say, _ You're next, _ before following her highness out. The heavy door swung closed without a creak. 

When no one returned after ten minutes or so, I got tired and I tried lying down on the pillows but got up after a couple of minutes. They felt so pristine that I felt uncomfortable sitting on them, like I was so common compared to them. They were so royal. Instead, I started to explore the room. It was a good-sized room, with perhaps the dimensions of the Town Hall, which included the courtroom, and the record room, and the government officials' offices. 

Chapel Hill, unlike many other counties, was ruled not by some lord or lady, but by a mayor who everyone voted for. This happened about five years before I was born when the the current lord died without a heir. Well, I'm told he wasn't much of ruler. And know more and more counties are following the same route, some ever violently disposing of their rulers. My teacher in school was always talking about the decline of the royal families and I seriously began to rethink my request to Puss. I certainly didn't want to be part of a family who would be overthrown. And speaking of Puss, where was that little bastard? He did tell Ophelia he'd meet us at the castle, didn't he? 

I pick up a book at random and opened it to the first page. I recognized the story at once but I'd never read it in a book before. I had always heard it from Guttian, the bard who always played at the inn. Us kids were never let in there but we managed to sneak in and hear at least part of the story before getting kicked out. This poem, I recall, was one of Guttian's less explisive stories. Only the story wasn't written as a poem, it was a book and a very long story at that, with far more detail than Guttian ever went into. I was half way through before I realized it was not just a story but a history, complete with dates and a family tree. It was so long, in fact, I didn't finish it before I fell asleep. 

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When I woke up the next morning long after the sun had risen. The candles I had lit last night, to read, had long since burned down and out. I was sprawled out on the pillows, the uneasiness of using such fancy things having left me some time in the night when I realized just how hard the floor was. 

I sat up to stretch and was yawning when Ophelia rushed. "Seraphina!" She exclaimed, "I found you! We have been looking everywhere for you. And everyone's been asking, 'Now where is that Lady Seraphina you met yesterday, the first female adventurer?' And I have to admit that we'd lost you. Though you're not really lost now, cause I found you. And everyone is as so anxious to meet you. They're heard so much about you. Your stories are legendary here. Did you know that? It seems I'm the only one who's never heard about you before. I feel so silly. Oh," She gasped, "You didn't sleep here last night, did you? I did tell Hermia to come to you and tell you I couldn't come and get you a room. Oh, poor Hermia, she's losing her memory, but she is a good nurse. Used to be my nanny when I was little. Oh, well, I see you've been reading." She picked up the book, where it had fallen when I fell asleep, "Oh bother, 'The Histories of the First Royal Family'. Ugh. No wonder you fell asleep. This is such a bore. I'll show you a real good book, after the ball. Oh, I'm so excited. It's suppose to be a welcome back ball, for my brother who's gone hunting and will be back tonight. But it's now a ball in your honor. My brother would never shows up anyway. Oh, everyone will be there. Lady Seraphina, are you ill?" 

I had collapsed back onto the pile of pillows. I felt like I had suddenly woken up after a hundred years of sleep. The world had gone on without me. And what were all this about balls and legends and The First Female Adventure. 

"You look positively famished. Oh, my, you probably didn't get dinner. Oh, my apologizes. Would you like something now?" 

My tongue seemed to have lost all power to move, so I replied with a week nod. 

"Of course. We'll go to the dining room and get our noon day meal. No one else will be there because courts in session and the lords and ladies will have noon day there." Ophelia helped me to my feet, "You're not to weak to walk, are you?" 

I shock my head and took a couple of strides to prove my point. 

"Good." Ophelia commented and ran out of the room. 

I have gone hungry before because there have been lean years before. Sometimes weeks would go by when I'd be lucky to have only one meal a day. I'd known hunger and there is a strange thing I have learned about hunger. Two things, actually. First, hunger is not starvation. Hunger is an inconvenience. It can be painful but proper food can make it go away. Starvation is hunger at the extreme, it can kill you and I am thankful that I have never encountered it. Second, often one is hungry and doesn't realize it until they walk into a room full of food and your stomach growls and you have to wait half an' hour to eat. 

Ophelia wasn't telling the complete truth about eating alone. We were to be joined by various cousins who were all late. Later, Ophelia told me she meant none important would be joining us. Then we all had to sit quietly and still as the palace priest blessed our food. I didn't talk too much to anyone because I was too busy filling my face. I did try to pace myself but I hadn't eaten since my last supper at Rottingham Inn and the food was so good. Most of the stuff I didn't recognized I passed over, like cold peacock, raven pie and this eel and rice dish, both of which I'd never seen before. Still, there were many things I did recognize. Cold turkey, maize bread and caramel cakes. I'm sure I wasn't very lady like but if the cousins ever told anyone, no one mentioned it later. 

After we ate, Ophelia took me to Attoli, with the promise she wouldn't forget about me. Attoli promised she make me up to be the most pleasing face at the ball, with the exception, of course, the princess. Ophelia just giggled and skipped off to do whatever princess' do. 

I had never had anyone 'Make me up' before. Yolanda tried once as I recall but I think I bite her or something. Well, serves her right from putting that goo on me. 

This time, however, in Ophelia's room, I let her servants fuss on my. I was just too exhausted to bite, after a long walk, a cold swim, Puss stealing my clothes, the horrible carriage ride and sleeping on the floor. I just couldn't find the strength in me. 

I sat, obediently, as Attoli covered my dark tan with sickly white powder. I lady, I'm told, does not spend too much time in the sun. A lady is as pale as death. They combed my hair and put in up with fancy barrettes and then covered with this mass of blond wool, a wig. My hair, it seems, was far to thin and straggly. They did my nails, which took an hour, and then covered them up with gloves. I was put into several dresses, layer upon layer. And my feet were squeezed into little shoes, too sizes too small. I'm told I was radiant, but all I could think of was the pain in my feet. 

"You look radiant!" Attoli pronounced. 

"Thank you." I mumbled and got to my feet. 

I hobbled around a bit, moaning under my breath; the ladies-in-waiting all had this surprised and shocked look on their face. I guess they were expecting something more noble. I smiled, embarrassed. I tried to come up with an excuse, "I'm not use to this. It's been a while." 

_ Like never!!_ I added silently. 

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Yolanda. She would have loved to be in my place right now instead of in the kitchen trying to figure out how to boil water. The thought made me smile. Now, I told myself, pretend you're Yolanda. Walk like your back and neck is strapped to a pole and you're balancing on the fence. 

I opened my eyes, straightened my back and walked toward Attola, one dainty step in front of the other. Then I stopped and curtseyed as I'd seen Yolanda do on occasion. 

Attoli clapped and the others quickly followed. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, I could pull this off, maybe. 

By the time the ball started, though, I wasn't feeling so cocky. 

It was Ophelia who lead me to the ballroom but I lost her within minutes. Not that I minded all that much. Without the presents of the princess, I could skit around the walls. Despite all this I had heard about me being a legend, no one present, except Ophelia, knew what I looked like. Not that I minded not being noticed. It made it so much easier to walk out onto the balcony. 

There was only one person out there, a man. At first, I thought I would just turn around but my feet were already sore. "Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside the man. 

"Not at all. Don't you enjoy balls?" 

"Hardly," I replied, sitting next to the handsome sir on the bench, "My feet ache. Mind if I take off these horrible shoes." 

"Be my guest." And he watched bemused as I struggled to free my feet from their confinements. 

"You don't come to court balls often?" 

"I don't come to court balls or court, for that matter." 

"You wouldn't be that famous adventurer, would you?" 

I sighed. I was beginning to hate that question so much. "I'm Seraphina." 

"Then you are the first female adventurer?" 

"You said it, not me." 

"Not a title you rally for?" 

"I rally for no title." I didn't like the way this conversation was going, so I changed the subject, "I don't know your name?" 

"It's Larry." 

"Larry?" I asked skeptically, _ Larry sounded like some dirty pig boy, not a handsome noble. _

"Yes, Larry. It is my name." 

I continued to frown. 

"You aren't confident in my court knowledge." 

"I didn't mean anything." I replaced my shoes, preparing to return to the dancing crowd. 

"Here, I want to show you someone." Larry took my hand and led me off the balcony, to the edge of the ballroom, "You see that lovely woman, across the room?" 

"The one in violet velvet?" 

"Aye, her. She is Princess Valaresse of Stalia and is to wed our Prince Laetres, to be his queen." 

_ My rival. _

"Ah," 

"Is she not lovely?" 

"Oh, quite lovely. She reminds me of my sister-in-law, Yolanda." 

"Indeed. What is Yolanda like?" 

"Married." 

"I asked not because I wished to court her." 

"Well then, to put it delicately, I would like nothing more to poke out her eyes with her embroidering needles and then slice her head open with a meat cleaver." 

Larry laughed and I with him. 

"But I'm sure," I added quickly, "The prince's bride is nothing like Yolanda." 

"Let us pray so, for my sake." 

I nearly sprained my neck, I turned so quickly to face 'Larry' but he'd already slipped back into the crowded, well lit ballroom. 

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I soon found out that getting out of the ball was harder than getting in. By this point, Ophelia had been pointing me out, identifying me as 'The First Female Adventurer.' People flocked around me, demanding to hear stories of my travels and were disappointed when I had little to say. Mostly just I'd nod my head and say, "So I've heard." For the ones who pestered to hear my version, I politely misdirected them and moved on. As I inched painfully toward the exit, the stories grew more and more elaborate and down right ridiculous. 

I managed to ditch a couple of rather stuffy, old ladies, who kept insisting to know where exactly I was born, by jumping into a bed of shrubbery when they were distracted. I won't describe exactly how I distracted them. I'm rather embarrassed by the whole situation. 

I knelt in the bushes for at least a quarter of an hour, until no one was around to see me emerge and question me why I was in the bushes to begin with. 

There was a nice stone bench, not two feet from me, which I sat down on. I took off my shoes at once (they were hurting again, damn things ) and looked up to the palace. Above me was the balcony on which Larry -'Prince Laetres.' I ordered myself sharply- had our little chat. Now too young nobles were up there getting very close. 

_I could have just climbed down._ I realized, _ It would have saved me a lot of trouble. _

"Aren't they sweet looking?" 

I glanced down and to my left. There was Puss, as calm and cool as could be, acting as if he hadn't disappeared at all. 

"Where the Hell have you been? I've been-" I stopped in mid sentence. I really didn't want to admit that I had been wondered. 

"You've been what? Worried? How sweet! But to answer your question, I've been spreading stories of your great exploits." 

"You mean lies." 

"No, I mean exaggerated truths." 

"Which explains how me getting stuck in a tree by wild boars with Poki turned into me saving this whole village by fighting off this giant monster, with ferocious tucks and red glowing eyes." 

"They took the ball and rolled with it, added stuff along the way. Who says a rolling stone gathers no moss?" 

"But you've made me out to be someone I'm not! You've got me in high heels." I shock my shoe at him. 

"What do you care? You're getting your wish, aren't you?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, I wish I was a Queen." Puss mimicked, poorly, "You remember. You were there. Think about it. You're at a palace. There's a prince, heir to the throne. He's single. You're single. He's looking for a bride. You're looking for a king." 

"He has a bride." 

"A minor oversight. She'll be gone within a week." 

"Besides, even if you did manage to chase her off, and I'm not condoning that, I doubt it would work out." 

"Whatever are you insinuating, fair Seraphina? I saw you two chummy up to each other. You're such a cute couple." 

"I also insulted his fiancée. I'll be lucky if I escape with my head intact. This was such a stupid idea. I don't know what possessed me to do this. I must be mad." 

"Only madly beautiful." Puss flattered, "Just keep your chin up, back straight and, remember, smile. Oops, gotta go." 

"Puss! Damn you! Don't you dare leave me!" 

"Do you always yell at the darkness?" 

I stumbled to my feet, now shoeless, to face Prince Laetres. "No, I was just yelling at my cat..." I turned my head back but, of course, Puss was no where to be seen. "Who's no longer there." 

I turned back to see Prince Laetres hiding a smile behind is hand. 

"You're laughing at me." 

"My apologizes, fair Lady Seraphina, but a prince, such as myself, hardly gets to witness such entertain. Most everyone is so formal and stiff in my presence." 

"Well, you are a prince." I reminded both of us and moved to sit back down on the bench, miscalculated and landed on my ass. 

Instead of helping me up, the prince sat down in the dirt with me. "I get the feeling this isn't a good day for you." 

"Oh, no, not at all. It's been a very trying week." 

"I've heard." 

I groaned, "Exaggerations. Trust me, my life is not adventurous as everyone makes it out to be. Sometimes I think I should never have left home." 

"Why did you leave home?" 

"Unwanted marriage." 

"Ah. Well, I don't know if you believe this, but I think you are very lucky." 

"How so?" 

"You are not a slave. You are not a peasant. You are not a commoner. You are not royalty. You have your freedom. You're not starving. No one's focusing you to marry. You have no responsibilities. Many people would count their blessings to have your life." 

"Like you." 

"Exactly." Laetres leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the hand. I've never been kissed on the hand before and wasn't sure how to act. I looked into Laetres's eyes. I could feel the blood in his hand pulse in mine. Right then, if he'd asked me to chop off my own head, I would have. 

_Oh, God, I've gone and fallen in love._ I thought two breathes before Ophelia called out, "Yoo hoo, Seraphina. Brother." 

Laetres and I quickly dropped each other's hand. Disappointed, I stood up with the prince. 

"Yes, Ophelia." Did he sound almost upset with his sister? Was he disappointed too? I secretly hoped so. 

"I just wanted to know if you asked Lady Seraphina yet." 

"Ask me what?" 

Ophelia ran over and clasped my hands, jumping up and down in a giddy sort of excitement, which I thanked the gods I had never experienced, "Oh, you must come with us to our country house." 

"I don't know. I have to leave-" 

Ophelia quickly cut me off, "Oh, you must. We're leaving in three days time. You simply must." 

"It that a royal command?" 

Ophelia laughed. She hadn't realized I was serious. 

"It's very quiet out there." Prince Laetres spoke up, "Nothing like court functions. Just Ophelia and me and whoever we invite. Consider this a formal invitation." 

The prince was inviting me. He wanted me to be there. 

"Will you come?" 

Remember what I said earlier, about chopping off my own head? Well, this was much more enjoyable. 

"Yes, thank you, Prince Laetres. Princess Ophelia." 

"Please, call me Laetres." 

He wanted me to call him Laetres. I melted. Defiantly, defiantly have fallen in love. 

To Be Continued… 

Authors Note: Did Seraphina fall in love too fast? I thought so, until I remember Romeo and Juliet married after one date, so I figure I'm safe. 


End file.
